Island Fever
The Season Finale of the YoshiRocker13 Episodes! Red, Blue and their friends end up on an Island and try to survive. However they may not be the only ones on the island Characters *Red *Blue *Lord Tourettes *TrollzOr *Rapper *Steve Transcript (shows Red, Blue, Rapper and Lort Tourettes taking a ride in TrollzOr's Jet Flyer) Blue: (scared) Uh can we NOT fly over the ocean? Lord Tourettes: But the view looks so FUCKING CRAPPY. TrollzOr: (Aww Yea face) Aww yeah!! (Me Gusta face) This is the best jet flyer evah! (back to Rage Face) Red: (bored) Can we at least change the radio station!? This music sounds like unicorn barf! Blue: Oh come on Red! There's nothing bad about classicals. Red: There's EVERYTHING bad about classicals! Maybe this button changes the station. (Red accidetally presses the Self Destruct button) Computer Voice: Attention all passangers! This Jet Flyer will self destruct in about a split se- (The Jet Flyer blows up and everyone falls screaming until they fall in the water. Everyone then gets out of the water and sits on a broken piece from the jet flyer) Blue: Such a GREAT idea Red! Red: What? Classics suck. TrollzOr: (FUUUUU Face) We're stranded out in the middle of an ocean and now we're gonna die! Lord Tourettes: (spots a helicopter) Look! A SHIT-COPTER! Red: Don't worry I got this! (Throws a rock at the helicopter which crashes in the water) Red: Problemo solved (Blue about had enough punches Red in the face. Red punches back and a fight breaks out) TrollzOr: (gasps) Look! Red: (while biting Blue's leg) We're kinda busy here! TrollzOr: Look an island! Lord Tourettes: He's right! Blue: Come on! Let's head over there! (Everyone start paddling over to the island) (time lapse, Everyone is worn out and on the island) Red: (thrilled) Hey! We're alive! Blue: Oh good. Because now...... (to Red) I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!! Red: (pushes Blue back) Uh how about we all eat something? Lord Tourettes: Well I always brought my BLOOD-DRINKS. (Pulls out a bottle of blood and starts drinking it) Red: VAMPIRE!!!!! (runs to attack Lord Tourettes) MEANWHILE (shows Rapper knocking on Red & Blue's door) Rapper: Helloooo?? Alright that's it! (knocks down the door and walks inside) What!? No one's home! (sees a slip of paper) What's this? (picks paper up and reads it) Dear Rapper, me and Red have gone to fly with Jason and L.T. in Jason's new jet flyer. If we're not back before 1:00pm then that means we've either died or marooned on an island. Love Blue. (stops reading) Welp. The pussies got marooned. Better go save their asses. (walks out) (Back at the island, The four are now looking in the island's forest for food) Red: If we don't find anything can we eat Blue? (Red sees a mango, grabs it from the tree and prepares to eat it but is interrupted by Blue) Blue: You are going to share that fruit, right? Red: (nervously laughs) Uh. Heh. Of course! Blue: (glares) Really? (Red punches Blue and runs off with the mango but is quickly grabed by Lord Tourettes. L.T. swings on a vine Tarzan style but the mango is grabbed by TrollzOr. Soon he is cornered by the three and they all tackle him. The mango flies into the air and is grabbed by a seagull) Blue: There goes our only chance of survival. Red: THEN LET'S EAT BLUE!!! Blue: NO!!! (gets tackled by Red) (Everyone suddenly hears a noise in the bush) Blue: (scared) What was that? Lord Tourettes: (scared) Oh god! TrollzOr: (scared) I don't wanna die! Red: (not scared) Stay back! (pulls out a shotgun and shoots) Unknown Voice: Ow! Fuck! Red: (now scared) GAAH!!! (The unknown voice came from a brown person who walks out of the bushes with blood on his arm) Brown figure: DID YOU SHOOT ME!? Red: DON'T HURT ME!! I DIDN'T KNOW!!! (sobs) Brown figure: Whoa calm down red guy. I'm friendly! Blue: Who are you? Steve: Name's Steve. TrollzOr: Are you here to rescue us? Steve: Nope! I've been marooned on this island for 5 years! Blue: WHAT!!?? To Be Continued See Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:April Releases